boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Huey Freeman
'''Huey Freeman' is the main character of the Boondocks series and sometimes a narrator in most episodes. Politcally sapient and borderline militant, he regularly reflects on current events as well as the plight of African Americans as it relates to greater society. Huey is an intellectual terrorist. Huey was named after Huey P. Newton, one of the founders of the Black Panther Party. Huey grew up with his younger brother Riley Freeman and granddad Robert Freeman. Huey and Riley are both voiced by Regina King. Personality Huey is a pessimistic, yet smart 10-year-old who recognizes, and detests the society He grew up Chicago with Riley, and then moved to Woodcrest where he and his brother lives with his grandad. Hue y owns a large collection of books, watches the news, and reads newspapers. Huey is also known to be a martial artists. Huey demonds straight hand to hand combat, katana, and bow skills. In the episode The Real he is also seen as a spy. Huey is not religious but says Jesus was black which kind of states the belief his young age. Oratorically gifted, he has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when he wants to do so. He uses this gift during individual interactions, during which he can gain a desired effect depending on his intention. Huey is depicted as owning a large collection of book s, and other reading material. He reads the newspaper, watches the news often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Huey seems to show some fondness for Star Wars, and quotes the series often. In the episode "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", he states that he likes Elton John. On at least one occasion, he demonstrated an aptitude for writing fiction in the form of a script (he wrote a play entitled The Adv entures of Black Jesus in The Boondocks episode "A Huey Freeman Christmas"). He has also written poignant letters and emails to public figures imploring them to support various political causes. He has started petitions, made and handed out flyers, and created and edited his own newspaper, The Free Huey World Rhat is racist even if he's not religious. Being pessimistic, Huey is rarely seen smiling either in the show or the comic. He is either in his normal expression or he is shrugging or frowning alot. In the last episode of season one Huey is seen smiling when he defeats Riley and smiles when he sees his granddad in Home Alone. Huey is also seen to be a practioner of vegetarian ism. Huey is shown to admire several historical figures. In "The Return of the King", he is the only person who still respects Martin Luther King after he is misconstrued as a terrorist. As mentioned before, Huey is named after Huey P. Newton, the co-founder of the Black Panthers. During "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", Huey states that Muhammed Ali is a hero of his. He also has many posters of Che Guevara, Malcolm X, MLK, and Hugo Chavez. Two figures he has quoted before are Langston Hughes and Karl Marx. While Huey is always portayed as being a left-wing radical, his specific political ideologies are never portrayed in detail. On several occasions, such as The Block is Hot, he has demonstrated a following of Revolutionary Socialism. This is also backed up due to the fact that Huey has posters of revolutionary socialists in his room. A belief in Anarchism is also possible, as several of his statements have paid respect to it. In "Or Die Trying..." he teaches a theater ticket taker about Anarcho-Syndicalism and Marxism. However, a moderate belief in Black Nationalism is common, since a desire for a greater unity between the black people of America is a recurring theme. Huey has also quoted Karl Marx, suggesting an understanding of Communism. In "The Real", Huey claims to be the founder of 23 radical leftist organisations, including the Black Revolutionary Organization or B.R.O., Africans Fighting Racism and Opression or A.F.R.O.,and the Black Radical Underground Heroes, or B.R.U.H. The second is in episode "Ballin'" when Riley finally insults the opposing team's star player enough to make her cry. After scoring multiple baskets, Huey is seen smiling at his brother along with Granddad. Other than four instances, Huey has never been caught smiling. This isn't to say that Huey lacks a softer side, as he will take steps to help and protect those he considers friends or family (ex. Tom, Jazmine, Riley etc.) He is however, very cautious around new people and prefers to trust others through action and example rather than words. When Obama was elected President Huey was a Domestic Terroists. Huey also like to play kickball as he returns to it in season 3 episode The Red Ball. Huey Strikes back as a Domestic Terroists in Season 3 episode It's Going Down. Comic Strip Huey and Riley just moved into woodcrest and are trying to get used to the lifestyle. Huey also meets Jazmie by the Tree of a great view of the town. Huey is the central figure of the comic strip, which often revolved around him propagating various radical left political beliefs and working as an activist for radical political causes, with the help of his even-tempered and liberally minded (yet slightly more socially conservative) friend, Michael Caesar. The first season of the show generally followed this format, with most episodes being narrated by Huey and revolving around his trying to further a political cause or belief. However, as the series progressed, the show became an ensemble piece, with episodes built around Riley, Granddad, and even the Freeman's neighbor, Tom Dubois; while Huey is still the main character, several episodes now feature him in a supporting role. As of the show's second season, the character Michael Caesar is yet to be introduced, as his role has been usurped by Uncle Ruckus, a self-loathing black man whose only purpose is to provide comic relief or act as an occasional (incompetent) antagonist to Huey. Huey has also said I will be a nerd. =Relationship= 'Riley Freeman' Riley messes the character of Huey he sometimes is not interested in what he is saying sometimes. But sometimes they can both help each other with situations. Riley sometimes calls Huey gay. Riley is interested in gangsta rap violence that Huey finds culturally poisionous. Robert Freeman Robert is Huey's granddad. His granddad often disagrees with his political ideas, but, however, in the comic strip, they often agree with each other. Huey often gives his granddad advice. Jazmine Dubois Huey and Jazmine spend a great deal of time together in the episode the block is hot he gives her a warn scarf. Sometimes he often treats her poorly of her views. When Jazmine tells Huey about stuff she thinks Huey corrects her. 'Uncle Ruckus ' Huey is the only reccuring character to show any anger to Ruckus. Huey thinks something is wrong with Ruckus like why he really wants to be white. Huey then fought Ruckus at he end of episode 16. Ed Wunclers and Gin Rummy Huey sees Ed Wunclear as a villinanous for Huey. Huey does not trust Ed Wnclear lll and Gin because he sees them perform criminal acts, and then warns his brother Riley to stay away from them. Michael Caesar Michael is Huey's best friend in the comic strip hoping to be on season 3, they both share the same personality and ideas, they goals are to be a successuful black man. Awards In 2006 Glyph Comic Awards named Huey Freeman best male character. Gallery Hue9.jpg Samurai Huey.jpg Hueyfreeman9.jpg Huey Freeman +.jpg 308_huey-600x338.jpg huey3.jpg Home_Alone_-_Huey.jpg HueyFreema9.jpg Huey!.jpg huey +.jpg Huey confused.jpg External Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huey_Freeman Wikipedia Category:Main Characters Category:Characters